


i'm otterly in love with you

by flyler



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, first date babey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyler/pseuds/flyler
Summary: Alex and Maggie go on their first date. For Liz Sapphicplatypus.





	i'm otterly in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphicplatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicplatypus/gifts).



> HAPPY V DAY LIZ

Alex has always loved running. Each step she takes, every time her top of the market sneakers pound the pavement, she gets to take a breath of fresh air.

 

Dating ( _dating!_ ) Maggie reminds her of running. Every step they take in their relationship is a breath of fresh air.

 

It's shortly after the morning Alex woke up and got to see Maggie fixing a pot of coffee. Alex can admit orange is a good color on Maggie; when she smiled, Hello Sunshine made her impossibly more radiant. In fact, Alex would go as far as to say Maggie was the sunshine to greet. The whirlwind of feelings felt like too much sometimes, as if Alex and Kara had held a cupcake eating contest and she was full of sugar. It’s like for Alex’s entire life, she’d had thousands of caterpillars sitting in her stomach, cocooned. When Maggie had pulled her face in and kissed her in her apartment, they’d all hatched.

 

And of course, as nice as Maggie looked wearing her shirt, she looked much better without it. The next few weeks prove that hypothesis to be true. Over and over and over again.

 

On an unusually simple night, Alex is spooning not vegan ice cream into her mouth and Maggie is spooning her from behind, her wrists lie limply against Alex’s side as if they were always meant to be there and they watch the latest episodes of Law and Order when she realizes something.

 

“We’ve never been on a date.”

 

Alex feels Maggie shift behind her. “What do you mean?”

 

“Not that―y’know―we _have_ to go out on dates or anything―” Alex sets down her bowl on the coffee table before her nervous gesturing throws it on the floor, “because we don’t have to, we’re just both so busy and we’ve―for two months―I mean, you’re my girlfriend, right?”

 

Maggie unhooks herself from Alex and gives her a look that says _We’re having weekend-long sex marathons at this point. I’d hope so._ But her eyes instantly grow soft. A baby dimple pops out from the corner of her mouth like the rising of a crescent moon. Alex resist the urge to stroke it. She’s noticed Maggie gives this look to her when she says something embarrassing. Maggie probably finds it endearing.

 

“Where do you wanna go?”

 

Alex hadn’t gotten that far in her realization. “Oh… I dunno. I don’t really know what first dates are supposed to be like. At least,” her cheeks redden, “ones that don’t suck.”

 

Maggie tilts her head, still close enough to Alex that doing so makes her hair brush against Alex’s hips. “Is there something you’ve always wanted to do? As a teen, maybe?”

 

“This is your first date, too, Maggie. I don’t want to impede or something. I feel like you’re always asking me what I want, and… you should ask yourself what you want, too.”

 

Maggie’s eyes turn into a feeling that Alex hasn’t seen before. It makes the butterflies flutter. “If you say something I don’t want to do, I say something. Think of all the lunches we spend together.” At Alex’s nod to Maggie’s reminder of her habit of picky eating, Maggie continues, smirking. “Besides, as we’ve learned, you’re not always in control.”

 

Alex’s face matches Kara’s cape. “Okay, okay.” She ponders for a moment. “Um, well, I guess I’ve always wanted to go to an arcade. But only if you’re okay with it.”

 

“It’s fine. Trust me. I didn’t do a lot of the cliche teenager stuff anyway. I didn’t start trying to go on dates until college.” At Alex’s eyebrow raise, she quickly adds, “There wasn’t a huge dating pool in, uh, Blue Springs.”

 

Alex seems content with that. “Okay. Now, snuggle up again.”

 

“You’re so bossy,” Maggie says, but by the time the words leave her lips, she’s already halfway there. Alex interlocks their fingers.

 

“Well, I’m cold! And you’re so warm. Reminds me of when I had my middle school dog phase―”

 

“It’s weird how normal you think that was.”

 

“Anyway, I learned that chihuahuas were bred to be small with a lot of body heat so they’d be the perfect hot water bottle for royalty. You’re kinda like that.”

 

“You calling me small?”

 

“No.” Alex lays her head back further, fitting it securely into Maggie’s chin and neck. “I’m saying you’re perfect.”

 

― ― ― ― ―  

 

“I didn’t think there’d be so many adults at this arcade.”

 

Maggie shrugs. The bustle of the crowded arcade is like the soft hum of a laptop that’s been left on for too long. She has to project a bit. “It has alcohol. And bowling. Those are adult things.”

 

“We’re not _doing_ those things, though.”

 

Maggie presses a finger to her lips and shushes Alex in a conspiracy-like manner. “No one has to know that.”

 

“You don’t think the kids here will think we’re a little lame?” When Alex’s shoulders slump insecurely, Maggie’s hand is right there hovering over the small of her back.

 

“If some teenage ass tries to say something, we’ll tell them we know Supergirl. Gets them every time.”

 

Alex narrows her eyes. “Are you saying you’ve used that before?”

 

Maggie blinks innocently. “Of course not. I’m just saying… I’m _sure_ it would get them every time. Hey, look, a dancing game!” She tugs on Alex’s hand and Alex rolls her eyes good-naturedly, acting like the distraction worked.

 

When Alex knocks the game out of the park, Maggie looks at her with surprise in her eyes. “Alex, you told me you danced like the awkward kid at a middle school dance. Why the lie?”

 

Alex shrugs. “That’s not dancing; that’s rhythm. And Kara made me learn all of her made-up choreography for boy band music videos.”

 

“Any chance I could see them?”

 

Mustering up the courage, Alex manages to purr out, “If you let me win all the games tonight, we can.”

 

Maggie looks at Alex, wide-eyed and her pupils blown. A surge of pride and unbridled lust fills Alex’s chest, but she stamps it down. She’ll save it for later, the same way elementary school boys would leave their fingers coated in Cheeto dust to joke it was an extra snack. “Wanna play ski ball?”

 

The night goes something like this:

  * Maggie absolutely destroys Alex in ski ball. She smirks as the tickets speedily spit out of their dispenser. “It’s all in the wrist.”
  * Alex and Maggie get neck to neck in the interactive racing cars, only to be heavily defeated by, when they look, a boy that looks like he hasn’t even hit high school yet. They make banter about how driving in real life beats driving virtually and leave with slightly wounded pride.
  * There are a lot of games that seem to be the kind that were a famous app before being put into the arcade. “I know because Kara’s phone is filled with them.” Neither of them do so well on those.
  * Both of them do so well on the shooting-ducks type games they gather a small audience of wide-eyed children and get hundreds of tickets.
  * They walk up to the counter of prizes, a little starry-eyed at the thought of getting a cute prize for being able to shoot animated ducks.



 

“These things are all so expensive.” Alex looks at the tags holding ticket prices. “Seriously, three thousand tickets for a prank pack of gum? We barely have 800.” She pouts. “I wanted a stuffed animal.”

 

“You want me to let you in on a secret?”

 

Alex whips around to look at Maggie.

 

“I used to work at an arcade in college.”

 

Alex gapes. “Are you getting horrible flashbacks or something? Do you wanna go somewhere else?”

 

“No! If anything, the fun I’ve had with you beats all the horrible kids and parents I ever had to deal with.”

 

Alex smiles, half hubris, half genuity. “Suck up.”

 

“It’s not sucking up if it’s true.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Alex says. “What’s the secret, though?”

 

“I know a way to get one of the huge stuffed animals from the big crane for free.”

 

“Lead the way.”

 

The big crane is at the back of the arcade. Maggie holds her hand the whole way. Alex can remember when she would complain about how cheesy the teen rom-coms Kara would force her to watch; ask her how she felt now, though, and she might have a different answer.

 

When they get to the back, Maggie checks her peripherals. “Okay, be my lookout, but also, I need you to hold the flap open.”

 

“The flap?”

 

Maggie taps the lid of the dispenser at the bottom left of the crane. “This.”

 

Alex does what she’s told. “But why would you―Maggie!”

 

Maggie quickly worms her way into the crane machine itself. After wiggling past the exit, she asks, “What do you want?”

 

It’s muffled because of the glass.

 

Alex tries not to shake her head, because… this woman. She shrugs and points. Maggie worms out of the machine in the same amount of time she had wormed her way in. It takes her a few seconds to get the large stuffed otter out from the crane. She holds it out. “Here you go!”

 

“I can’t believe you just did that for me.”

 

Maggie gives her a look as if to say _What else would I do?_ “What’re you gonna name him?”

 

Alex is about to answer when there’s a voice. “Ma’am, did you just… crawl into the machine to steal a toy?”

 

The couple turns around to see a worker no older than 17 staring at them incredulously.

 

“... No?” Maggie says.

 

“I totally saw you do it.”

 

“Look, Buster,” Alex says, and she started to point a finger at him, “the stuff in your little prize shop is _way_ too overpriced―”

 

“Woah, chill!” The teenage employee holds up his hands. “You think I care? I barely get paid the minimum here. I was just gonna say it was hilarious.”

 

Alex blinks. “Oh. Thanks, then...” She takes a peer at the kid’s name tag. “Alfred.”

 

“Anyway, I see a pair of kids fighting over who gets to play on the Flappy Bird game. See ya.” The teen gives them a two-finger salute before taking off.

 

“Wow. Alfred? I can’t imagine having a name like that.” Maggie hands the otter to Alex. “So, where were we? The name, right?”

 

Alex looks at Maggie, and then the otter. Then Maggie. Then the otter.

 

“Please don’t tell me you want to name it Alfred.”

 

“Alfred is a very noble name. It means wise.”

 

“Our otter is going to get bullied in otter school.”

 

Alex cups the animal protectively. “No he won’t. I’ll scare the kids into respecting him.”

 

Having experienced enough for the night, they walk out of the arcade. It’s nighttime by the time they do, the lights of National City and headlights of traffic making it feel like two hours earlier.

 

The waning moon shines brightly, the only thing visible in the city sky. (Alex still thinks Maggie’s dimple shine brighter.) They hold Alfred the otter in between them, swinging him slowly.

 

“I wanted to take you to dinner, but now we’d have a part of three,” Maggie says.

 

“If it’s okay with you, of course, I’m okay with just going home.” It’s unspoken, but both of them know Alex means her apartment.

 

“Fine by me. I think there’s still enough vegetables in there to make a meal.” Alex pulls a face. “Don’t do that. You compliment my cooking all the time.”

 

“I do.” Alex grins, and then her expression becomes slightly shier, similar to the beginnings of their relationship. “You really didn’t have to do that, y’know.” Alex still looks at the toy with a bit of bewilderment as it swings. “Not for me. We could’ve gotten in trouble.”

 

“As if you wouldn’t have done the same for me,” Maggie says, and Alex shrugs as if to admit defeat. “Besides, it’s just an arcade. We could’ve gotten banned from it forever and your reaction still would have been worth it.”

 

A beat.

 

“Y’know, that crane must’ve been pretty cramped.”

 

“Not really.” Maggie takes a look at Alex’s face, horribly trying to cover a giggle, and she playfully glares. “Ha, ha, I get it. I’m a hot water bottle.”

 

“Yeah, but…” Alex cups Maggie’s face, enjoying the warmth it blossoms into her palm, and gives her a soft peck on the cheek. “You’re _my_ hot water bottle.”

**Author's Note:**

> some of you didn't watch dogs 101 every day in 6th grade and it shows


End file.
